Les pas dans la Neige
by Pinkilluminati
Summary: Il y a des regrets, mais il y a aussi les remords! Quand Fye court, il finit par ne plus rien entendre. OS DEATH FIC


**Je sais...je devrais me mettre au cinquieme chapitre du tourment de la violence...mais j'ai le flemme! D**

* * *

Je cours .

Je cours parce que désormais il n'y a plus personne pour m'arrêter.

Je cours parce que le vent qui fouette mon visage sèche les larmes avant même qu'elles aient le temps de couler.

Je cours parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que si je m'arrête toutes tes erreurs vont me rattraper.

« Je suis désolé, Fye »

Cours, Fye. Cours.

Je cours, je cours tellement que je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter . Ces faits qui se sont passés il y a désormais tellement longtemps, Kurogané, j'ai l'impression que qu'ils datent toujours de cette nuit. Que cette nuit, une fois de plus, tu m'as redis ces mots que tu t'en voulais tant de prononcer.

« je suis désolé, je ne suis pas sur .

De quoi ? »

Je cours. Je cours parce que dans je suis entouré par une étrange sensation de douce démence, et dans cette démence, peut-être que je parviendrai a faire taire tes mots qui n'ont de cessent de raisonner dans ma tête.

« Je…je ne t'aime pas. »

Même les sensations sont encore présentes. Je sens toujours ta main sur ma joue et la douceur de tes doigts sur mon épaule. Je me souviens très bien du gout du dernier baiser que tu m'as donné. Comme pour dire en revoir, parce que tu savais au fond de toi qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, un dernier baiser avant de descendre vers mon cou…et d'en finir pour de bon.

« Je suis désolé, Fye. Je suis désolé. »

Je cours. J'ai l'intime conviction qu'un jour le bruit de mon cœur sera assez fort pour que je n'entende plus les mots que tu as laissés trainés dans ton passage sur mon cœur.

Car même si tes intentions étaient bonnes, tes mots l'ont foulé comme des sauvages, ce cœur qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une lande de glace de la couleur de mes yeux. Ce cœur, aujourd'hui, maintenant, qui se gonfle au fur et à mesure que je perd mon souffle dans cette course folle et sans véritable but, j'aimerai bien qu'il fonde. Que cette banquise sans aucune attache ruisselle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un glaçon que tu pourrai jeter dans ton verre, qui fondrait dans ta boisson et que tu boirait d'un trait un jour de grande chaleur . Comme ca je serai toujours avec toi, Kurogané. Tu n'auras plus besoin de t'excuser.

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

Tes paroles portent loin et longtemps. Je vais continuer de courir encore un peu. Les battements de ce cœur ne sont décidement pas assez fort.

Je cours. Je cours pour avoir la sensation d'avancer parce que je sais que je suis resté bloqué. Parce que les regrets se sont attachés a moi et que j'ai la persistante conviction qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de me lâcher tout de suite, comme le boulet qui retient d'une prison. Je cours.

« Je me suis trompé. »

Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête.

« Je suis désolé, Fye. »

Un pied, puis l'autre.

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

J'ai trop courru . Mais l'herbe est douce. Je crois que je suis tombé. Ta voix ne résonne plus. En revanche, le monde tourne brutalement et un étrange sifflement résonne dans mes oreilles. C'est désagréable mais l'avantage est énorme : je n'arrive pas a me concentrer sur autre chose. Je n'entends plus ta voix ni tes remords.

Le monde tourne étrangement. Est-ce que lui aussi, comme moi, a trop couru et va tomber ? Est-ce qu'il va s'effondrer sur moi ? Imploser et tomber sur cette étendue de glace gelée qu'est mon cœur ?

Je ne parviens pas a reprendre mon souffle. Je crois qu'il neige. Oui, maintenant, il fait froid. Je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

Depuis combien de temps neige-t-il ?

Je porte désormais un manteau blanc sur le dos. Mais il est gelé, autant que mon cœur, autant que tes mots. J'ouvre difficilement mes yeux. Tout est blanc.

La neige est lourde. Je ferme les yeux et souris.

Je n'entends plus ta voix.

Ce soir c'est la neige qui s'occupera de moi. Mon cœur glacé se couvre d'un rideau blanc.


End file.
